Lets Set The World On Fire
by TheGirlOnFire210
Summary: 'Katniss is the only girl I've ever been in love with, and to be honest am still in love with. I hate admitting that I'm still in love with her because I know its crazy to love her. I mean she's ever only noticed me once. What are the odds she'll notice me again? ' No copyright intended
1. Chapter 1 Where It All Began

_**Hey! So this story is about the Hunger Games but in Peeta POV. I know there's a lot of stories written in Peetas Point Of View but I tried to make mine more unique. So please review my story so I can see what you guys like and what I'm doing wrong and should change. Greatly appreciated! Thank you!**_

_**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Where It All Began**

Cold beads of sweat trail down my horror-struck face. My eyes bloodshot and my mouth gaping open as if making a desperate cry for help. But I know even if I do cry for help no-one will come, even my father has got a sick of my nightmares that come to haunt me every night. It only started a few weeks ago but the dreams come so ferocious that I wake every night and I will myself not to sleep just for the sake of not reliving those awful dreams again.

My frantic eyes search the room to try and find some sort of comfort but there's nothing. Nothing to help me cling onto reality. Nothing to assure me that the nightmares aren't real. However reality isn't much better than my nightmares, because for all I know Katniss could be reaped today, she could be ruthlessly killed in the games, and nothing I could do would help her. I would never see her trade with my father. I would never see her dazzling smile or her beautiful eyes that are a mystical shade of grey that I have grown fond of.

The nightmares have been coming more constantly lately and much more terrfying too. I know I should get some sleep but I just can't make myself fall helplessly back into my haunting dreams. So I lay awake staring at the ceiling, urging my eyes to stay awake and alert though their already trying to drag me back into my own personal hell. This was going to be another one of those sleepless nights that seems to last for forever.

The reaping today is going to be torture. You're pretty much sending the children to a vicous death. I would never say this to anyone because the punishment would be severe but to be honest, The games is just another way for the Capitol to show the districts that they are superior. That they can send the children of our districts to death with only one survivor. It is a ruthless way to show power but still effective, I mean people at least in district 12 are scared enough to let the Capitol keep their power.

I'm actually quite lucky compared to others. I don't have to put my names in extra times for tesserae. However people in the Seam have to. People like Katniss Everdeen have to risk putting their names in multiple times to even get a good chance at survival. Katniss is actually the only girl I've ever been in love with, and to be honest am still in love with. I hate admitting that I'm still in love with her because I know its crazy to love her. I mean she's ever only noticed me once.

*FLASHBACK*

It was one of those cold wet afternoons and it had been raining heavily all day that most of the people in District 12 were shut up in their houses waiting for the it to end. I was in the bakery and I was carefully putting some bread in the oven for my father to sell later in the day, when I heard my mother screaming. She was always screaming or shouting at some point in the day, sometimes about the littlest things like forgetting its washing day or putting the wrong amount of flour in the bread or even getting up too early.

She's the kind of woman who could always find something wrong about anything. If you gave her the most beautiful thing in the world you could bet your life she would find something wrong about it. I honestly don't know what my father sees in her. But I suppose you can't choose your family so I try and get along with her even though at times she can be utterly unbearable.

I ran to my mother only to find her screaming at Katniss. "I'm sick to death of you Seam kids pawing through our rubbish bins! Go away or I'll alert the Peacekeepers!" Katniss slowly placed the lid on our rubbish bin and backed away and I think for the first time she actually noticed me, or at least acknowledged my existence.

My mother then went back inside the bakery grumbling about the uselessness of Seam kids, how they sit doing nothing all day. Sometimes I think she forgets she was once a Seam kid herself until she married my father.

I followed her back inside and peered out from the window to see Katniss sink down at the roots of the apple tree that my father had tended to for years now. It was only when I saw the look of utter despair in her eyes that it struck me that I had to do something to help her.

But I knew if I even attempted to help her my mother would surely beat me and send me to bed with an empty stomach. Of Course my father would try and stop her but he could only do so much and once he knew it was hopeless all he could do was tend to my bruises.

Suddenly I heard the timer in the bakery go off which meant that I was supposed to take the bread out to let it cool. I ran to the oven and just as I was about to take the perfectly baked bread out the oven a thought clicked inside me. If I burned the bread... Yes! That could work.

"PEETA!" shouted my mother behind me, "Why aren't you taking the bread out the oven. Do I have to do everything myself. Lazy boy!" She strided towards the oven and took one look at the burnt bread and quickly spun around. Before I could say anything to defend myself I felt the rolling pin collide against my cheek. "Might as well give it out to the pigs now! No customer will ever want it!"

I slowly got the bread and started throwing it out to the pigs outside then quickly threw the rest of the 2 loaves to Katniss. She stared at the food, stunned that I gave it to her and quickly grabbed it and shoved it into her jumper.

The next day at school I could feel her staring at me with curiosity as if asking me 'Why did you give me that bread? Why me?' I wanted to tell her because I love you, but I knew she would never feel the same way. At the end of the school day as we were making our way home about to exit the school gates our eyes locked for a second, though it felt like forever.

Then she bent down and picked a dandelion and I noticed a sense of relief on her face similar to the face someone would make after a maths test or after making it through the harsh winter to greet the summer. I don't have any idea why she picked the dandelion but I do now that I'm glad I helped her, we had a connection for a few seconds, but those few seconds meant eerythiing to me.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

As I put on my light blue shirt ,that was actually incredibly itchy but my mother insisted I wore it, my mind wandered off to Katniss. She will be entered 20 times this year while I was entered only 5. If I could I would take her place even though I know I have less chance of survival than her. She is an impressive hunter, my father always comments on how her trade are the best quality. How she always seems to get a clean shot in the eye. She never misses.

"Peeta! Get down here, you useless child... Your brothers are already ready!" I scrambled downstairs struggling with the laces on my shoes but by the time we were out the door I looked like any other district 12 kid. In our best clothes and a solemn look on our faces, similar to what you would see on someones face during a funeral.

I entered the line for the boys so we could be sectioned off into our age group. "Name" said the girl at the desk. "Peeta Mellark" I replied not really paying attention as I was trying to find Katniss amongst the crowd of girls at the other side of the square. "Thumb please" said the girl I gave her my hand as she pricked my thumb to get my blood. "Line C62 please." she said in a emotionless voice.

When all the children between 12-18 were in there place Effie Trinket began her introduction. She had been our Capitol escort for years now, and thouogh she tries to act enthusiastic everyone knows that she hates being lumbered with District 12. This year she's wearing a ridiculous wig that looks slightly askew and a fuschia pink dress that hurts your eyes if you stared at it for too long.

I blanked out her speech and the mayors because each year they say the exact same speech but give out the same repetitive message that the Capitol gives to every distrcit 'We'll take your children and we will sacrfice them. And if you try to stop us we will destroy everyone of you like we did to 13'.

Its a simple message, at least simple enough for everyone across Panem to understand. Effies annoyingly high pitched voice suddenly snapped me back to reality, "Ladies first!" she said as she crossed the stage to the glass ball with the girls names. She plunged her hand in it as I screamed in my head _Not Katniss Not Katniss Not Katniss. _

And my prayer was answered but not in the way I hoped or even wanted.

"_Primrose Everdeen_"

* * *

_**So what does Peeta think of Prim getting reaped and how will he react? Well find out in the next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Luck or Fate?

**_Hi! So I was really pleased on the feedback from my last chapter so thanks! Now I posted chapter 2 and i also got really good feedback but I wasn't happy with it. So I took it down and made a couple of changes. So please tell me if you like this chapter and if I'm doing anything wrong. Or even give me some ideas of what you want to later see in this story! Please review! It really helps me out!_**

**_Oh! And do you want me to stick really close to the book, like exact same speech and storylines, or do you want me to kind of play around with it?_**

**_Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belongs entirely to Suzanne Collins. No copyright intended._**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Luck or Fate?**

No. This was not happening. Prim, Katniss' sister did not just get reaped. What were the odds of that? She was only entered in once. One slip in thousands. The chances of this happening was so small I never even thought about it. And she was only 12... The youngest age anyone could enter the reaping. She would get instantly killed for sure, and even if she didn't , how could she survive? She did not know how to hunt like Katniss, but then again no-one knows how to hunt like Katniss.

The only quality that Prims has, that could possibly save her from the ruthlessness of the other tributes was her healing hands. I had often seen her working with her mother down in the Seam. Her hands moving so swift and with great accuracy, that they were a blur. But even considering this she has little chance surviving the first day in the Games, she was too pure to kill someone in cold blood. It's hopeless to even think that she could win the Games, because if I did, it would only end up in bitter disappointment. If Prim should get brutally killed in the Games, which though I hate to admit it would eventually happen, it would blow her family apart. Katniss would end up in pieces and her mother devastated. To be honest I don't think Katniss cares much about her mother, at least I've never seen them shown any kind of affection towards each other. Not since her father died.

Though, Katniss didn't notice, everyone, in their own little way, mourned Mr. Everdeens untimely death. I heard that after his death Katniss' mother went into a full mental lockdown. She wouldn't talk to anyone and as the rumour goes she neglected her daughters, forcing Katniss to be the head of the family at the very tender age of 12. I guess thats enough for anyone to back down from trusting or showing any kind emotion to their mother.

However Katniss was a completely different person with her sister. She wasn't hostile or cold, instead she had the warmness and the kind of dependable that her mother should have had. I knew Katniss would jump in front of a bullet to protect her sister without a second thought. Prim was always more like Katniss' daughter than her sister. Their connection with each other, I knew, would be eternal.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement at the front of the square, and little fragile Prim emerged from the cluster of girls that were gawking at her. I wanted to push them away because they reminded me of the way vultures circle their prey before they make their move, but I knew if I caused any disruption I was as good as dead.

Prim walked slowly and hesitantly, as if in a daze, towards the stage where Effie was beaming at her with a huge smile, which I suppose to be a somewhat welcoming smile but to me it was just plain creepy.

Suddenly I saw a figure desperately pushing past yet another group of girls at the other end of the square. Whoever it was, must have been in a rush to get to Prim and as she came nearer I realized it was Katniss. She began frantically running towards her sister, desperate to stop her reachiing the stage.

"Prim!" She shouted in a hoarse voice.

"Prim!" she shouted again as if scared no-one would hear her even though everyone in the square and possibly the eyes of the Capitol were all focused on her. Prim just reached the steps of the stage when Katniss lunged past the Peacekeepers and protectively put her hands around Prim as if guarding her against the evils of the Capitol.

Then she said the words, that I knew from the minute Prims name was pulled out were inevitable. "I Volunteer!" she gasped. "I volunteer as tribute!"

There was a bit of restlesness in the audience and on the stage, this hadn't happened in years, decades even. This is the kind of thing that normally happens in 2, where they have Career Tribues, whos lifes dream is to win the Games. But not here. Not in our District.

People never even wanted the stinking Games to exist never mind willingly take part in it. It was like sentencing yourself to a miserable death. As soon as you were a tribute you were more or less considered dead. However Effie obviously thought different to me as she was smiling from ear to ear, obviously pleased to at last have some action, in her normally dreary district.

"Lovely!" she says. "But I think there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um..." she trails off, clearly not knowing what to do with this unexpected turn of events.

Mayor Undersee then speaks up and even though he also looks a little flustered his voice is as assertive as always. "What does it matter?" he says, while looking at Katniss in a somewhat agonized expression, "Let her come forward." Katniss shoots him grateful look which is rewarded with a small smile from the Mayor. They must have knew each other because Mayor Undersee never really says anything during the reaping. He only ever says how the Treaty of Treason was created, and he stays silent for the rest. I guess he doesn't enjoy the reaping, but then again, who does?

As soon as the mayor makes clear that Katniss is now the girl tribute of District 12, Prim loses it. She begins screaming for Katniss not to go and she wraps her delicate arms around her big sister as if trying not to let go of the most precious thing in the world. Which, probably what Katniss is to Prim. "Prim, Let go," says Katniss in a tone I've never heard her use on anyone much less her sister. This must have really shaken her.

All of a sudden Prim is no longer clinging on to Katniss but on Gale Hawthornes shoulders. Gale gently whispers something into Katniss' ear, and for a moment I see the smallest bit of emotion on her impassive face but its gone so quickly that I might have imagined it. She then makes her way up the stairs and onto the stage.

Effie is there welcoming Katniss, and saying the most stupid things like 'don't want her to steal all the glory, do we?'

What glory?! I think to myself. Wheres the glory in getting put in an arena where you are forced to kill people to survive.

It's sick.

It's a twisted way to make us think that the other districts are threats when in actual fact, the Capitol is.

Then when Effie asks for a round of applause something unexpected happens. It started with a single person at the back but it soon spread like wildfire. It was a gesture we normally use for funerals, its the gesture of saying goodbye to a loved one. Without any hesitation I press the 3 fingers to my lips and hold it high to show the Capitol that all this is wrong, and we won't stand and pretend to be pleased by it.

I look at Katniss who is standing and looking amongst the crowd with a bewildred expresison. She has never been the type of person to notice other peoples admiration for her. But at last she knows how much people value her and how much respect she has gained over the past few years.

And its right then that Haymitch Abernathy, a former victor, decides to have his fair share of camera time as he stumbles on stage. He is infamous for always being drunk, name any time of the day and you can bet he's drunk as a skunk. "Look at her. Look at this one." He says while grabbing Katniss' arm and throwing it around his shoulder. "I like her!" he slurs, "Lots of.." he pauses a while as if trying to find just the right word. "Spunk!" he shouts.

He then lets her go and moves purposely towards the camera. "More than you!" he shouts jabbing his finger right at the lens of the camera. "More than you!" he repeats again. I don't know if he's adressing the audience or the Capitol. But if he was addressing the Capitol it wouldn't matter that he's a former victor or that he's our only mentor in our district, he would get hanged.

Luckily before he can say anything he would later regret he tumbles off the stage and knocks himself out. A stretcher quickly appears to take Haymitch away and to let us carry on with our, quite eventful, reaping.

"What an exciting day" Effie trills, "But there's more exitement to come! Its's time to choose our boy tribute!" She swiftly walks over to the glass bowl containing the boys names and plunges her hand in before eventually settling on a single piece of paper.

She quickly makes her way back to the microphone and slowly unravels the slip before she announces the unfortunate boys name.

"_Peeta Mellark_"

* * *

**_Wow! It sounds like Peeta does have some pretty strong opinions about the Games... But what will he do when he has to say goodbye to his family and face the cold hard fact that he's could well be dead in a couple of weeks. Find out in the next chapter! _**


	3. Chapter 3 Vows To Protect

_**Hi! So I've got really stuck recently so this ones going to be kind of short but please help me out by telling me if you want me to stick to the main storyline or do you want a little bit of a twist. Also could you give me a few ideas for improvement because I'am a real perfectionist when it comes to writing and it really bugs me when I have to take down a chapter cuz I'm not happy with it. I really need to improve my writing so any tips please? Thanks! Any reviews are much appreciated! Thank-you!**_

_**Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs entirely to Suzanne Collins. No copyright intended.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Vows**

Oh God.

This reaping is turning out to be hell. First love of my life has volunteered to take her sisters place and now I've _also_got reaped.

It seems like the odds are not in my favour today, if they ever were.

I start making my way through the crowd of boys, that were now taking a sudden interest in me. All of them probably thinking that I was a dead man walking. I can already imagine mother pretending, for my fathers sake, that she was heart-broken that her son was going to get put into an arena where death would surely come. But I know the truth, that she is mentally celebrating the fact that she's finally getting rid of me. She's never really liked me or either of my brother, she might not admit it but she's always wanted girls.

We were just something she had to put up with.

As I climb the stairs that lead to the stage I try to turn my face into a blank slate similar to how Katniss had. I try to keep my eyes from showing any emotion but the shock of the moment makes this impossible. Instead I try hiding my eyes and I subtly shake my head so my ashy blonde hair covers as much as it can of my face. This works a little but not enough to hide the amount of emotion surging through me.

Effie Trinket puts her hand out towards me, to pull me towards the centre of the stage. I stand there as everyone just stares at me. "Any Volunteers?" Effie asks. But of course no-one comes forward.

Typical.

Family devotion only comes so far, and only person in my family that does actually value me something other than 'the twerp we have have to put up with' was my father. My 2 older brothers, Phil and Tom, haven't shown me the tiniest bit of affection since the day I was born. So its out of the question to even , for a second, thinkn that they would volunteer for me. What Katniss did was kind of extreme.

Mayor Undersee reads the Treaty of Treason like he does every year and as much as I try to listen and focus on whatever useless crap he's saying, I feel my attention getting diverted to Katniss. She has an expression on her face like she's trying to figure somthing out. Or when you're trying really hard to remember something...

The mayor finally finishes his big speech about the Treaty of Treason, and he motions for us to shake hands. I look her straight in the eye and I try to give her what I think is to be a reassuring squeeze.

We turn back to face the crowd and as the anthem of Panem plays, I make a vow to myself.

That even though Katniss is going to be plunged into a brutal arena with 22 people thatwere willing to kill her without a second thought, I would do anything to ensure her survival.

Anything.

* * *

_**I know! This chapter is really iffy.. As I said am having a bit of writers block. So please review so I can improve what I'm doing wrong! Want to hear how Peeta parts with his family? Then tune in to the next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Goodbye To Everything I Know

_**Hey! So I hope you liked the last chapter. Yes it was kind of short but this one isn't as short as that one so hope you like it! Ok so I'm still deciding whether I should do an unexpected twist or stick to the original. Please help me out here guys? Most people have said stick to the original but a few have said a twist that doesn't stray to far from the original. So any ideas? But for now sticking to original until I'm figuring out what I'm doing... Also review this chapter! It helps a lot! Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs entirely to Suzanne Collins. No copyright intended.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Goodbye To Everything I Know**

As soon as the anthem ends me and Katniss were escorted into the Justice Building where tributes are taken to say their most likely final goodbyes to their family and friends. I've never set a foot in there but from the moment I entered the building I coould tell it was very different to the rest of the District. It was full of luxury items that I could never dream of owning. Like plush velvet chairs and beautiful glass vases that had fake flowers placed inside. You could tell this room was designed by the Capitol because of all the unnecessary furniture that no-one, more or less, even use.

As I wait, in one of the many rooms in the Justice Building, I look around to see that the windows have bars outside of them. I guess they're just to make sure no tribute tries to make a run for it. To be honest I'd consider making a run for it if Katniss wasn't here. I made a vow to protect her at all costs and I'm going to do exactly that.

My family comes first... except, my father isn't here. Out of everyone in my family I would at least excpect him to care that his son is going to surely die in the next couple of weeks. Oh well. It's not the first time my family has disappointed me. But it's my fathers first time.

The next few minutes are spent in silence with my mother refusing to make eye contact with me and my 2 older brothers tapping their feet impatiently. Seriously, couldn't they pretend, for just a second, that they're sad for me. Well, I guess not. Eventually my mother decides to start up a conversation.

"Maybe District 12 may finally have a winner," she says. This was probably one of the first acts of kindness I've ever seen my mother do. Did she really have that much faith in me winning? But my happiness is short lived as she continues the conversation, "She's a survivor that one."

I look at her in disgust. She couldn't even say goodbye to her own son, all she could do is comment on how another tribute has a good chance of winning. It hopeless to even think that I thought she meant me, she doesn't have much kindness inside her to do that.

When the Peacekeeper comes and escorts them out I can't help but feel a little relieved that they were finally gone. I mean the room was so full of tension that any more, and the whole building would explode.

The door swings open again and my father comes marching in and grabs me into a warm reassuring hug. "I didn't think you were coming" I whispered as we sat down. He looks me straight in the eye and says "No, I was always coming. I just couldn't sit and say goodbye to you with your mother in the room. I had to do it by myself."

Suddenly, something clicked in my head. "Dad?" I say. His head snaps up "Yes?"

"Will you take care of Katniss' family? Just to make sure they don't starve. I mean with her gone, there will be no-one to make sure they eat properly." He looks at me for a long time, as if observing me. "Son, what do you feel for this girl? I've seen the way you look at her and.. it reminds me of the way I used to look at her mother. Do you feel that way for her?"

I knew this was coming. But instead of denying it and using everything I could to say this was ridiculous I just answered his question with a simple "Yes."

He looks at me and says "I would have helped her family even if you hadn't asked, but yes, I'll do my best to take care of them. But I'm not sure what you're mother would feel about that." We both chuckle in our own father and son way at our little joke. That's when the Peacekeeper entered to escort my father out. "Take care of them Dad!" I shout, "You know I will!" he replies as the doors are closing. And the funny thing is, I do know he will.

As I go over my most probably last moments with my father tears spring to my eyes. I've always hated good-byes. Ever since I was a little kid I always longed that nothing change because change meant parting with certain things or people. So this, saying good-bye to my family and pretty much everything I ever knew, is one of the most hardest things i had to do.

Its quite a short ride from the Justice building to the Train station so I had no time to wipe my tears away and appear emotionless. Instead I step out the car and walk steadily towards the train trying to hasten my steps, wanting the least amount of photographs. If I'm going to protect Katniss I can't be considered a weakling. Luckily I'm quite sturdily built so I'm hoping the tears won't matter as much, and will be overlooked. I notice Katniss look at me just as I'm stepping in the train and I see she hasn't been crying but she looks quizically at me probably trying to figure out why tears all over my face I quickly look away, not wanting her to see me cry. But not fast enough to not notice a small white paper package, which I recognise to be my dads. He was already keeping his promise.

I get led to my compartment by a Capitol staff and I lay there on my bed taking in all the luxuries around me. There was countless amount of clothes in each drawer and even a shower which had hot water! Even in the bakery hot water was rare and when there was any, my mother would use it so I always had to bathe in ice cold water. If the Capitol was like anything on this train it would be enough to make me faint.

I take a bath and decide to put on a light blue top and some trousers. But as soon as I'm dressed I hear some loud noises outside my compartment of 2 people arguing. One of which I recognized. Haymitch.

"No! You cannot take my drink from me!" He slurred, clearly drunk of his head.

"I have flipping rights! Get off me!"

"Sir," said another voice "at least let me assist you to somewhere safe, perhaps your compartment?"

"Yes! I actually am quite sleepy... Might take a naaa..." his voice trailed off as a large crash was made.

I quickly rushed to the door and saw Haymitch slumped on the floor where he had obviously collapsed. "Please return to your compartment sir, I have the situation under control," said the attendant who had been arguing with Haymitch earlier. I nodded and closed the door only to be disturbed by a knock. I opened the door to see Effie telling me its time for supper and I should start making my way to the dining room.

When I arrive there I'am breifly disappointed by Katniss' absence before I realise Effie must have just gone off to collect her too, and before long Katniss and Effie both arrive. Katniss has changed out of her reaping dress to a green t-shirt and some trousers. I spot something gold glittering on Katniss' top. I look at it more closely and realise its a mockingjay pin. I wonder if she knows what the mockingjay means to the Capitol. Considering her amount of intellegince I decide she probably does.

"Where's Haymitch?" Effie asks.

"The last time I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap." I say, deciding its probably best not to mention that he collapsed before he could even finish his sentence. It isn't something Effie wouold be impressed with, that's for sure.

"Well, it's been an exhausting day" Effie replies, obviously pleased by the fact that Haymitch wasn't attending supper. As I eat the food I notice that its very rich compared to what we have in the bakery. We pretty much eat stale bread every single day, I get tired of it sometimes but I know if I complain mother would give me a good beating.

Effie then makes a thoughtless comment about last years tributes manners, or rather lack of it. Her comment evidently offends Katniss because she decides to make a point and eats the rest of her meal with her fingers and finished by wiping her hands on the table cloth. I decide not to follow in Katniss' footsteps because Effie has only known the ways of the Capitol and couldn't possibly have known that last years tributes barely had anything to eat, hence their lack of manners.

We spend the rest of the evening watching the reapings that took place in each District. There was an enourmous boy who volunteered from District 2 who I have no idea how to protect Katniss from. But there are some others that are a little easier like the boy with a bad leg from 10 and a small dark skinned girl from 12. I don't know if it ever comes down to it, if I could actually harm them. But I knew I had to. If Katniss would ever get a fair shot at surviving, I would eventually have to kill somebody.

When the reapings eventually reach 12 Effie gets a little put down because of the state Haymitch was in. "Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation," she remarks, "A lot about televised behaviour."

I think about Haymitch and how much he would've had to drink to stumble of a stage while trying to threaten the Capitol, or it may have been the audience. It makes me laugh and I say "He's drunk! He's drunk every year."

"Everyday!" Katniss adds. I realise this is the first time she has actually talked to me during all this. Well, maybe not _to_ me but _about _something I said.

"Yes!" Effie hisses, obviously annoyed. "How odd you two find it amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world in these Games. The one who advises you, lines up your sponsors, and dictates the presentation of any gifts. Haymitch may well be the difference between your life and death!"

Just as Effie finishes talking, Haymitch staggers into the room. "I miss supper?" he asks in a slurred voice. And thats when his guts decides that he should vomit all over the extravagant carpet. Haymitch looks down at the mess he made and before he can say a word he also falls on the carpet along with his puke.

"So laugh away!" Effie says sarcastically as she jumps up off the couch andand exits the room, while avoiding Haymitchs and his pool of vomit.

* * *

_**So whaddya think? Review please? I really appreciate it!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Our Drunken Mentor

_**Hey! So I've really been liking the feedback recently from you guys! It honestly makes my day when someone adds this story to their favorites or reviews it! So please keep it coming! So this chapter is kind of a long one and mostly about Haymitch and Peeta. And their views about each other. It might get a little iffy now and then cuz as you guys know I'm kind of new to writing on here so please stick with me on this! Please keep reading and your reviews mean a lot to me and also helps me a ton so if you can please leave a review! Thanks! **_

_**Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs entirely to Suzanne Collins. No copyright intended.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Our Drunken Mentor**

For the next few minutes Katniss and I just observe our mentor who, as Effie just pointed out, is our life line in these Games, roll about in his own vomit. Seriously, if he's gonna be the one helping us, then we've got no chance of winning. No chance at all. Me and Katniss exchanged a glance and as if agreeing on something, we haul Haymitch up to his feet. He reeks of alcohol and suddenly i'm afraid that my supper is going to make a reapperance. But I manage to hold it in. All we need is another pool of sick.

Haymitch eventually opens his eyes and slowly takes in the mess before him. "I tripped?" Haymitch asks, obviously not remembering what happened. "Smells bad." He then wipes his nose with his vomit covered hand. I don't even think he noticed that vomit was now all over his face. "Let's get you back to your room," I say in a gentle tone. "Clean you up a bit."

He gives the slightest nod and we drag our drunken mentor back to his room. We couldn't really lay him on his bed unless we want Effie on our case again, so we put, or rather dropped, him in the bathtub. He must have been so out of it, because he didn't even respond when we turned the shower on.

I knewI couldn't really leave poor Haymitch here by himself, who knows what he'll do? And I can barely ask Katniss to take care of him, you can easily tell that she's repulsed by him. But then again, who wouldn't be? Who wouldn't hate Haymitchs drunken behaviour and his repelling smell? Eventually I face the cold hard fact that I would have to do it. "It's ok. I'll take it from here," I say to Katniss.

"All right" she replies with a grateful look on her face. "I can send one of the Capitol people to help you."

That is the last thing I want, I don't want them to help me. I mean it might not be directly their fault that I'm here right now but I still can't help but hold a grudge against them. "No. I don't want them to help me." I say, it comes out much harsher than I intended but it's not like I don't mean it. Katniss didn't seem like she way offended more like she understood.

After Katniss returned to her compartment I go back to washing Haymitch. Seeing him in the bathtub only half awake and reeking of alcohol almost makes me feel sorry for him. The Capitol must have their claws in him so deep, that his only comfort is his drink. Mentoring kids _every _year and watching them die _over and over again, _it must have had some kind of effect on you. I know I could never do it. However even considering this, he's still our only hope oof surviving so unless some kind of miracle happens, like Haymitch sorting himself out. Then, lets just say me and Katniss are as good as dead.

As I'm rinsing Haymitch he suddenly decides to start a conversation. "So you and Miss Everdeen huh? Never would have guessed." I look up at him taking in his last remark. I decide it's best to just ignore him. But then he starts tapping me repeatedly, again and again and I swear if there's a way to make me lose my temper under 5 seconds then this man knows how to do it. "What?!" I snap at him. He looks taken aback by my hostility at first but then regains himself and repeats his first remark again, thinking I hadn't heard him. "I've got no idea what you're talking about," I reply as calmly as I could. Haymitch chuckles as I hand him a towel, "You don't fool me! I've seen the way you look at her."

Oh God.

Am I really that obvious? I decide that I'm not because no-one else has noticed except him and my father. But when did this drunken mess get so perspective?

"Ok, Maybe I feel something for her. Not that it's any of your bussiness."

"Oh, it my business all right. But she's most likely going to get killed in a few weeks, sweetheart. So best let go of her."

Right, that's it. I storm out the room leaving Haymitch laughing behind me.

The next morning I get woken up by Effie knocking, loudly I might add, on the door shouting "Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" I wonder if all the Capitol people are like this or if it's just Effie. If all Capitol minds work like hers or if its just her. Despite my thoughts on Effie I think it's probably best to follow her instruction, even if it's just for today. I put the first things that were in my drawer and head to the breakfast room.

When I take my place at the table after I made myself some hot chocolate, I notice Haymitch has decided to join us today. I know that I have to sort things out from the way I ended it yesterday so I decide to get the ball rolling, while Katniss isn't here. "So, Haymitch. About yesterday, maybe we could just start from scratch. Wouldn't that be best?"

He glares at me for a long time before saying... "How about this. You declare your undying love for her in front of the entire of Panem?" I look at him like he's a madman, which he probably is. "Haymitch, n...no. you don't understand" I stutter.

"No, Peeta. Its you who doesn't understand. We've finally got an angle we can play from. Imagine how many sponsors we'll get because people find out your the star-crossed lovers of District 12."

I start taking it all in. Maybe Haymitch isn't that clueless after all. "Yes, maybe it could work."

"Now all you need to do, sweetheart" he says to me "is declare your love for her in front of all of Panem."

I stare at him incredulously. "N..no. Haymitch. Its never going to happen. _Never_."

Its then that I hear footsteps and I look behind me to see Katniss and Effie arriving. Haymitch starts chuckling to himself as I blush beetroot red. I realise that my hands are shaking so to keep them busy I grab a roll and start dunking it into my hot chocolate like me and father always did during breakfast. Normally we were always the first ones up, it was the only time of the day where I could honestly talk to him about things that had been bugging me. I had always cherished those early mornings. I wonder if he's having breakfast by himself now that I'm gone.

When Katniss takes her seat at the table I see her gaze wandering to another cup of hot chocolate that was also placed on our table. "They call it hot chocolate. It's good" I tell her before she too starts sipping at her hot chocolate. She drinks it slowly at first but after deciding she liked the taste she drinks it faster until her entire cup is empty. After this she stares at Haymitch with a repulsed expresion. He was, of course, adding some kind of spirit to his drink. I don't think he can last a single day without it. Much less the entire Games.

"So, you're suposed to give us advise," Katniss says. Haymitch looks at her breifly as if noticing her for the first time before saying, "Here's some advice. Stay alive," before he bursts out laughing. I hate him for his cruel comment. Of Course we were supposed to stay alive. I can't believe he's been in the Games himself and he has the guts to say this.

"That's very funny." I say, suddenly hostile. I grab the glass in his hand and smash it on the floor. "Only not to us." Haymitch studies me for a minute looking at what I had just done before punching me on my jaw and sending off my chair and to the hard floor. As I get back up I see Haymitch reaching over to fetch his spirits and Katniss driving a knife into the table, only centimetres away from Haymitchs fingers. I see Katniss prepare herself for a blow from Haymitch but instead he just sits back and squints at us.

"Well what's this? Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?"

I stand up and get some ice which I placed on my jaw when Haymitch tells me to let the bruise show. It meant something like I didn't get caught fighting with one of the tributes, which, lets face it, I would never have the guts to do.

He turns back to Katniss and asks "Can you hit anything with that knife besides the table?" I know that she's better with a bow and arrow, I've seen her hunt with it when she's on the outskirts of the forest, but maybe she can impress Haymitch with a knife. She yanks the knife from the table and hurls it across the room. It lands right in the seam of 2 solid wooden panels. I sneak a glance at Haymitch and he looks as pleased as I am.

"Stand over here, both of you" He instructs us and we, of course, follow. For the next few moments he silently observes us taking in every detail before finally saying, "Well you're not entirely hopeless. Seem fit. And once the stylists get hold of you, you'll be attractive enough."

Even though the Hunger Games is far from a beauty paegent it's a well known fact the best-looking tributes are more likely to pull the most sponsors. And right now that's what we need. Sponsors.

What Haymitch says next is not what I hoped, for him to stay sober throughout the Games, but still a massive improvement from 5 minutes ago where he was willing to punch us. He says for us not to get in the way of his drinking and he'll stay sober enough to help us. I'm about to protest but I know, for now, it's the best deal we're going to get from him so just say "Fine."

Katniss seems pleased with the improvement and starts asking Haymitch about strategies before he slows her back down. "One thing at a time. In a few minutes, we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put into the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what, don't resist."

Katniss starts protesting but its useless because Haymitch just tells her once again to not resist the stylists. Haymitch then leaves the room as we enter a dark tunnel. I guess it was the tunnels that were part of the mountains that guard the Capitol. Katniss looks, for a reason that I don't know, uneasy but as soon as we emerge from the tunnels she turns back to her normal self. I look outside the window to see the Capitol.

Its magnificent. It has huge buildings that I swear almost touch the sky to casacading waterfalls. And in the corner I see a bunch of houses that are nothing like the ones in District 12. Firstly they're not clumped together but massively spaced oout so that each house can have its own lush gardens. Secondly because if you compare our houses to the Capitols the size difference is massive. The Capitols houses are like mansions compared to ours. As we begin to pull into the train station I see glimpses of people waving for the oncoming tributes. I start waving and the crowd goes wild. I see Katniss staring at me quizically, "One of them might be rich" I reply. Each person out there is a potential sponsor I think to myself. Another person that could help Katniss survive. So I keep waving until my hands hurt.

* * *

_**So what did you think? I know this was majorly long and got dodgy at certain parts but please bear with me. Still getting used to this! Tell me if you like long chapters like this or short. And also tell me which parts you loved and which you hated. Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 6 2 Stars Burn Brighter Than 1

_**Hey! So I know my chapters keep getting longer and I hope it's not bothering you! If it is just tell me and I'll try to get them a little shorter! Anyways please review and follow! It's greatly appreciated! Thanks! **_

_**P.S Might not be posting as much during the next week because I'am returning to school :'(**_

_**Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs entirely to Suzanne Collins. No copyright intended.**_

* * *

Chapter 6 - 2 Stars Burn Brighter Than 1

After 2 long hours in the remake centre I stand there, naked, my 3 stylists slowly circle me. They all looked pretty freakish in my eyes. Xenia skin is a pale shade of lilac which makes her ornate golden tattooes, covering most of her face, stand out. I was terrified when I first met them, on what they were going to do to me but apparently they couldn't do much, because my main stylist, Portia was in charge of all the main desiscion.

I should hate them. For being part with the Capitol. For not only tolerating, but also enjoying the Games. But for some reason I can't seem to. They just seem too clueless, they have no idea what these Games mean in the Districts. All they know the Games to be is a TV show, not a blood-thristy way for the Capitol to turn the Districts on one another. It's not _their _fault that these Games exist. It's not _their_ fault they got born to be part of the Capitol. Holding a grudge against them is like hurting a toddler. It's pointless because they're too clueless to understand what's going on. They were brought up only looking at the Games from one point of view, the Capitols. And I can't really blame them for that.

After much staring, Cassius sighs and says in a ridiculous Capitol accent. "You do look rather handsome, considering you're from District 12. You barely looked human when you came in, but look at you now! However I can't seem to get it out of my silly little head of what you'd look like with a few more alterations."

Amoria glares at him, "Cassius, you know what Portia said. We can't make any major changes to him." Cassius just rolls his eyes at Amoria which seems to annoy her even more. If looks could kill, Cassius would be dead 10 times over. "Well," Xenia says, "Better hand him over to Portia." She presses a button on the wall opposite me and then all the stylists exit the room, and I'm left standing in the remake centre waiting for this Portia to come in.

Suddenly the door opens and a young woman, who I assume to be Portia, enters the room. She looks a little less odd than the other stylists but only by a fraction. She is dark skinned with bright blonde hair that appears to stick out everywhere, and her lips are a a deep shade of red, which I notice to be the shade of blood. This unsettles me slightly but I manage to put my thoughts of her appearance aside.

"Hello Peeta!" she says in a high-pitched voice not unlike Effies. "I'm Portia you're stylist. Now stay still for a second." I stand perfectly still as she studies me, taking me in, but never touching me. "Well, now I know what I have to work from," Portia says while handing me a my robe, which I put on. "Let's chat about the opening ceremomy,and more specifically your costume."

Oh no.

I had been dreading the opening ceremony because traditionally you would wear a costume that reflects your Districts job. Since 12's is coal mining our stylists normally have a hard time thinking up a costume. We usually dress up in some kind of coal-mining costume. But even that's better than last years costumes, or rather lack of it, some _bright spark _thought that the tributes should be completely naked and be covered in black to represent coal dust. Let's just say the crowd didn't take it very well. I immideatly start protesting against going into the ceremony nakes and said I'd go in some kind of coal miner get up.

Portia starts laughing hysterically as I stare at her like she's some sort of lunatic. _What was so funny? _I ask myself. Eventually when she stops laughing she explains that she and her partner wasn't ever planning on sending us in without a costume, and an idea like that was prepostorous. "So, what is our costume this year?" I ask, now relieved we'll at least have some sort of costume.

"What do people do with coal, Peeta?"

I'm a little suprised at her question but I answer still answer it. "They burn it."

"Exactly!" she screams. "That's it!" I stare at her still not sure what she means but I decide against asking her because I know that if I do I will probably refuse to enter the opening ceremony in whatever costume she's got planned.

A few more hours later Katniss and I stand at the bottom level of the remake centre with both of us looking nervous in our all black costumes. We're in a simple unitard that covers us from neck to ankle. We've also got long flowing capes that I earlier found out Cinna, Katniss' stylist, is going to set fire to. Cinna is incredibly different from the rest of the Capitol, it suprises me. He has barely no alterations but the slightest hint of gold eyeliner around his eyes. I stand in the carriage clutching on to the edge, scared to death that we're going to get publicly burned alive.

"What do you think?" Katniss asks. "About the fire?"

I grit my teeth and reply, "I'll rip off your cape if you rip of mine" It seemed like a good way to preserve both our lives without getting any major burns.

"Deal," Katniss says "I know we promised Haymitch that we'd do exactly what they said, but I don't think he considered this angle."

"Where is Haymitch? Isn't he supposed to protect us from this sort of thing?" I ask.

"With all that alcohol in him, it's probably not advisable to have him around an open flame."

Without any warning we both end up laughing at Katniss little joke. It made have been a weak comment but I guess we're both so nervous that all we can do to make our situation better is to laugh it off. And anyway I loved hearing Katniss' laugh, it always sounded like music to my ears.

Suddenly the opening music begins and the massive doors leading out to the square glides open and District 1 rides out. And in what seems like no time at all its nearly our time to ride out, and as if on cue Cinna appears with a lighted torch. When he lights my cape I was ready to feel the burning and rip my cape off but instead I feel a tingling sensation. I steal a glimpse off Katniss and her face, like mine, is also in awe. But she also looks dazzling, the fire highlighting the right points on her face to make her look both dangerous and dazzling. A deadly combination. With both qualities you're a serious contender in the Hunger Games.

I hear Cinna giving us advice but I don't really listen as I'm still focused on how beautiful Katniss looks right now. She's always looked pretty but now, she's amazing. Just as we're about to ride out I look back at Cinna who I see is indicating something. He was telling us to hold hands.

"What's he saying?" Katniss asks.

"I think he said for us to hold hands," I reply grabbing her right hand with my left. I look back at Cinna for confirmation that I'm right and he nods.

Haymitch must have instructed him to do this. He was still betting on this whole star-crossed lovers thing, and he needed me to along with it or it wouldn't happen. I thought about it. If people do think that me and Katniss are lovers then we may be able to pull in more vital sponsors, increasing the chance in Katniss' chances of survival. And it's right then as we're about to ride out for the opening ceremony that I agree to do what Haymitch asks of me, to make this thing happen.

Once we emerge from the tunnel, the crowds first impressions of our burning costumes are screams of horror. But it quickly turns to cheering. Cheering our names, as if they actually knew us. I look at the large television screen and am turned speechless at how breath taking we look. We look deadly, dazzling but most of all _powerful_. I raise mine and Katniss' hands as the cheers get louder and louder.

Once the chariot stops in the city circle Katniss loosens her grip on my hand and I know if she does I will probably fall out of the chariot. I explain this to her and she simply says ok and continues to hold my hand. I end up blanking out the rest of the ceremony too distracted by the cheers of the crowd.

When we make it back to the remake centre I decide to thank Katniss for helping me out there, and how I was getting a little shaky now and then.

"It didn't show." She tells me, "I'm sure no-one noticed." This reassures me just a little

I then decide to pluck up the courage to tell her how I feel about her. I try to get it out but my mouth just won't co-operate.

"I'm not sure they didn't notice anything but you. You should wear flames more often. They suit you." I say.

_Oh wow, Peeta. _I think to myself. _You just turned what's supposed to be the declaration of your undying love for Katniss just turned into some little compliment. You must be proud of yourself. Not_

The boys down the Seam and even some town boys could tell girls how they feel so easily, but not me. Actually, thinking about it I think most of the boys in District 12 did have their eyes on Katniss, but they were all intimidated by her friend, Gale. Was that all they were? I thought to myself. They seem to close to be just friends. Maybe they're cousins or something.

To cover up my little blunder I smile at Katniss and something unexpected happens. She kisses me on my cheek right on my bruise, I stare at her, thinking if Haymitch's plan go well maybe I could get used to this.

* * *

_**So, Peeta is starting to think that Katniss may have real feelings for him!We all know Katniss is amazing in training but Peeta... not as good. Tune it for the next chapter to see how Peeta is in training, and to find out what he thinks of the other tributes!**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Trusting Cinna

**_Omg! Iam soo sorry I haven't been posting a ton! I was just so busy with school! This is a short chapter but here ya go! And as always no copyright intended and I do not own the hunger games! Although I wish I did ^_^_**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Trusting Cinna**

I knock politely on his door, and there's no answer so I think about barging in and just asking him outright to help me with this whole star crossed lovers of Panem situation, but I realise that maybe he wasn't even inside or perhaps he was busy.

So I started walking down the corridor making my way back to my room, and I only got halfway down when I heard a soft groan from Haymitch's room. I immediately panicked, thinking he had hurt himself while drunk, and ran into his room to only see him slumped on the floor with yet another liquor filled bottle in his hand. Typical Haymitch.

I carefully walk over, making sure that I wasn't to startle him and make him do something rash. "Haymitch," I say as I reach him, "I thought you said you'd help us? That you'd stay sober enough? Remember?" He looks up and starts pointing his finger at me, "Yes!" he slurs. "Thas wha I say! But issss pointless! Iff you no doin the lovvers act! Yoour allll gonna dieeee!"

I stare at him, seeing a poor drunken man with no-one to love or care for him and suddenly I feel for him. I slump down on the floor next to him and start explaining that I will do it and perhaps we should work out a plan of some sort. And suprisingly he starts jumping into action telling me that it should be as public as possible, and then everything fell into place. I knew what I had to do and so did he.

Slowly the afternoon gradually turns into the evening and I was so caught up in my own thoughts, thinking about what Haymitch had said earlier, that I had almost not noticed Effie knocking on my door calling me for dinner. I make my way over to the dining room when I bump into Cinna, Katniss' stylist, and he starts chatting to me.

"Haymitch told me about your plan," he says. I was a bit taken aback because I thought it was only on a need to know only basis but I guess Cinna was on a need to know basis. "Quite clever, really. Who thought it up?" I hesistated for a second, not quite knowing how to respond. "Haymitch. But only when he noticed... my .. feelings." I stammered.

When we reached the dining room before we could open the door Cinna stopped me and whispered in my ear. "I'd like to think I know Katniss quite well, and if I do then I know she won't respond well. If you ever need to talk to her, the roof is where to go. Don't try and escape from there though, there's a force field so of you ever try to fall off it will sling you right back with twice the force." I barely had time to register what he just said until he made his way into the dining room. Cinna had just helped me.

I enter the dining room barely recovering from the fact that Cinna just helped me, and I stay quiet all throughout the morning thinking of if I do ever get the chance to talk to Katniss. To even get her alone. What would I say? I would surely trip over my words and run out, or worse stay utterly silent.

I hear bits and pieces of Effies high-pitch conversation with Katniss. About her trying to get us sponsors but she can't do much since Haymitch is our mentor. I also heard her saying that coal turns into pearls and just when I'm about to correct her I think again and I realise I don't want to embarass Effie or undermin her. At least she' s trying to help us and not just standing to one side, like Haymitch.

I keep to myself throughout the day because.. well because... There was nothing much to do. I didn't really see Haymitch around and Effie was busy yet again trying to reel in more potential sponsors. Cinna and Portia must have been working on more of our jaw-dropping costumes. I thought about knocking on Katniss' bedroom door and see if she could use my company however I figured out she needed as much space as she could get for now before Haymitch told her about the plan. Or even when I told her...

* * *

At dinner I arrived yet again before Katniss and suprisingly evem before the ever so punctual Effie! When Everyones sat down we start eating the Capitols food. It makes me sick to even say that. The _Capitols _food. Like the food wasn't grown on our lands. Like we didn't farm and make it. I hate how the Capitol twists everything to make everything seem like its theirs. When I was little I usually did what I was told except for one morning when I saw one of the Capitols trains rolling in and the miners chucking the coal ,they had worked hard for, in it. I tugged on my fathers sleeve and said "Why are the bad people taking our stuff?" And he went as red asa a tomato and looked around to see if anyone was listening. Thankfully no-one was. I never understood why we couldn't keep what we earned then. And to be completely honest, I still don't.

But I'm just not as clueless now to say it out loud.6

* * *

_**Sorry for the massive delay, again! I can't say when the next ones coming out but I'll try my best to not be as inconsistent ^_^**_


End file.
